Un sens pour chacun
by Asagie
Summary: "Tu n'as pas choisi ce symbole sans raison " énonça Shinji à Rukia. Oui il avait raison. Aux yeux de Rukia il avait un sens bien particulier. Il en avait un autre, aux yeux de Shinji derrière son comptoir dans la boutique de tatouage où Rukia entra. Et un autre sens encore pour Shiro, le tatoueur. Chacun y voyait ce qu'il voulait. UA/OS


**Yop à tout le monde ! Encore une fois un nouvel OS et pour une fois pas dans un nouveau fandom pour moi. J'ai pas mal hésité à le publier, mais vraiment beaucoup... Puis je me suis dit merde pas la peine de se prendre autant la tête ! Alors le voilà.**

 **Bref, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de l'avoir mis dans les bonnes catégories étant donné que ça ne parle pas de romance dans le sens couple mais plus dans un sens plus large de sentiment. Donc si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée je suis preneuse !**

 **J'espère bonne lecture à tous sinon. Et tout retour sur cette histoire sera toujours apprécié dans tous les cas.**

* * *

Un sens pour chacun, et chacun a un sens. C'est une phrase que j'aurai voulu comprendre et intégrer à sa juste valeur. Malheureusement pour moi elle est restée dans les limbes inconscientes de mon esprit. Elle n'a jamais été comprise, décortiquée réellement et ne fait pas parti de mon adage. J'ai pourtant essayé et malgré les rares moments où elle me paraissait comme une vérité, tout de suite après les nuages des contradictions sont arrivés et elle me paraissait alors surfaite, simpliste et réductrice. Non je n'ai jamais réussi à pouvoir me dire que tout avait une signification et plus triste jamais je n'ai pu intégrer le fait que toute existence avait un sens. Je ne dénigre pas les vies, bien au contraire, chacun essaye d'y trouver sa place, son rêve et une volonté propre. Ce que je refuse de penser c'est que chaque vie a une raison, une place immuable dans la société qui ne peut en aucun cas être remplacée. Ces idées sont dignes pour certains des anarchistes, des adolescents mal dans leur peau. C'et peut-être le cas. Et même si c'est vrai, cette idée touche des personnes, quelles qu'elles soient.

Et il est vrai que cette idée m'est arrivée durant cette période traîtresse qu'est l'adolescence. Et là où elle est passée au second plan voir à complètement disparu chez les autres, elle a persisté chez moi. Mais elle ne m'a absolument pas blessé, au contraire. Ma vie n'a pas de sens pour les autres ? Et alors, qu'importe elle n'en a pas forcément plus chez moi mais elle m'appartient et elle est unique. Et cette simple originalité justifie amplement son existence.

C'est avec cette idée précise dans la tête que j'ai poussé la porte de ce magasin faisant ainsi sonner cette petite cloche accrochée au battant. La devanture du lieu était simple, l'intérieur l'était tout autant. Les murs étaient recouverts de dessin, de photographies représentants des tatouages, des œuvres d'arts même. Au fond de la boutique on y trouvait un home blond avec une coupe au carré et une frange étrangement coupée discuter avec une cliente derrière son comptoir. J'attendis donc qu'elle parte en regardant les différents tatouages proposés bien que je sache piétinement que je venais avec une idée précise et que rien ne me ferait changer d'avis.

La client partit enfin ce qui me permit d'approcher l'employé.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

Je ne répondis que par un simple hochement de tête et sortis de mon sac un dessin. Il représentait une paire de ciseau stylisé, retenu par une de ses poignée par une courte chaîne. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de me regarder plus précisément et de rajouter :

\- J'imagine que tu veux une reproduction de ce dessin mais le te préviens tout de suite qu'ici on peut certes reprendre ton idée principale mais le dessin sera forcément repris et changer par notre tatoueur.

\- Je le sais et c'est pour ça que je suis venue ici, répondis-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit à cette réponse et se retourna vers l'arrière boutique pour appeler celui que j'imagine être le tatoueur, auquel il tendit le dessin. Le tatoueur, un albinos qui au vu de la couleur de sa peau ne semblait jamais sortir de son antre coupé du monde extérieur, le regarda quelques instants avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Ca me plaît bien, je le prends ! Avant que je le reprenne à ma sauce j'ai besoin de savoir quel dimension tu veux qu'il ait et où le placer.

\- Sur le flanc droit, dans les 15 cm.

\- Ca semble être ton premier tatouage, tu sais que c'est la région la plus chiante à tatouer pour toi ? questionna le tatoueur.

\- Oui.

Un rire se fit entendre à cette réponse, la réponse semblait lui plaire. Tant mieux pour moi.

\- Alors reviens dans deux jours pour que je te monte mon dessin fini et j'crois que le lendemain on a une plage horaire suffisante pour te faire ça.

Je hoche la tête à la date donnée, plus c'était fait rapidement mieux ça m'allait et de toute façon je n'avais rien de prévu en ce moment et je pouvais venir quand je le voulais. Je laissais simplement mes coordonnées et mon nom, Rukia Kuchiki.

Je revins deux jours plus tard pour voir le dessin fini.

\- Comme on te l'avait dit le dessin a été complètement repris à la sauce de la maison. D'autant plus que Shiro était pas mal inspiré, me fit Shinji, le blond derrière le comptoir en me tendant le dit dessin.

Je ne répondis que par hochement de tête et regardai plus attentivement le dessin. J'avais vraiment bien fait de venir ici. Toute la partie stylisée avait été retravaillée et on voyait vraiment la patte du tatoueur présente sur les autres flashs que l'on voyait dans le magasin. Oui c'était exactement ce que je voulais. Mon visage du le monter car Shinji rigola en le regardant et confirma ainsi mon rendez-vous pour le lendemain, trois heures de bloquées pour reproduire sur ma peau toute la complexité de ce dessin.

Je ne dormis presque pas la nuit suivante. Ce tatouage j'y avais réfléchi depuis tellement longtemps et me faire tatouer par Shiro me faisait particulièrement plaisir. Dès que j'avais vu ces œuvres j'avais su que c'était par lui que je voulais me faire tatouer, ses œuvres m'avaient touchées.

Je franchis donc le seuil de la boutique à l'heure du rendez-vous stressée mais heureuse d'être ici. Lors de gros œuvres comme celui que je demandais j'appris que le magasin était fermé pour éviter de déconcentrer Shiro. De plus nous étions en plein milieu de l'après midi et il y avait très rarement des clients durant cette plage horaire. Et Shinji semblait apprécié regarder Shiro tatouer des dessins complexes et donc avait trouvé toutes ces excuses pour fermer les magasin durant ces moments.

\- Le grand crétin blond va rester ici si ca te gêne pas, vu la taille du dessin va falloir que tu retire ton soutif, tu peux garder ton haut sur la poitrine si tu te sens plus à l'aise, énonça Shiro dans l'arrière boutique en préparent sons matériel.

Je me déshabillai donc et m'allongeai sur le côté comme il me le demanda en plaquant seulement mon débardeur sur ma maigre poitrine plus par habitude que par réelle gêne. Après avoir reporté le dessin sur ma peau grâce à un feutre, il commença la tatouage sous le regard de Shinji et dans le silence ambiant. Mettre la radio n'était pas le genre de la maison.

Et oui ce fût douloureux. Au bout d'une heure, une pause fût nécessaire; car malgré toute ma bonne volonté je me mettais presque à trembler rendant le tatouage impossible.

\- Et bien tu as tenu plus que je le pensais pour un premier tatouage à cette endroit, je te dois du fric Shiro, énonça Shinji, c'était ses premières paroles depuis une heure.

Shiro répondit par un sourire goguenard et tendit sa main vers son interlocuteur.

\- Comme quoi j'ai eu le nez creux, bien que ça soit plus un coup de bluff qu'autre chose chéri, répondit Shiro avec toujours le même sourire. Mais ouais c'est bien on a pu bien avancer, bien qu'il reste encore un gros bout tu as mérité ta pause et moi aussi, ajouta-t-il en étirant son dos dans un craquement salvateur. Ramène nous donc du café Shinji.

Shinji alla en chercher sans un soufflement qui se voulait énervé.

\- Pourquoi avoir décidé ce tatouage ? demanda Shinji en rapportant trois tasses.

\- J'apprécie le symbole c'est tout.

\- Le symbole des parques surtout, non ? me répondit Shiro. On dit qu'une des déesses de parques coupe le fil de la vie grâce à une paire de ciseau dans la mythologie mettant ainsi fin à la vie de la personne, ajouta Shiro devant le regard interrogatif de Shinji.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas très portée sur la religion mais j'aimais bien l'idée du rappel que notre vie ne pouvait pas forcément être forcément dictée par la volonté de la société des Hommes et que c'était aussi du au hasard sur lequel on a pas d'emprise.

\- Presque une symbole de résistance face au dictât de la société, rajouta nonchalamment Shiro avec une étrange sourire à moitié tourné vers Shinji qui répondit par la même mimique.

\- Tu crois que ça devrait être mon prochain tatouage ? répondit Shinji en se rapprochant de Shiro.

\- Je te le fais quand tu veux, répondit dans un souffle Shiro le regard totalement tourné vers Shinji. Mais on va d'abord finir celui-là, rajouta Shiro reprenant son matériel entraînant une moue boudeuse chez Shinji.

Le tatouage reprit durant une heure et demie. Il fût fini plus rapidement que prévu, en effet une autre pause n'avait pas été nécessaire mais j'étais bien contente que cela soit fini et de pouvoir me reposer.

Il ne restait plus que Shinji dans la salle avec moi, Shiro étant allé nettoyer son matériel sans attendre laissant ainsi son collègue m'expliquer les quelques règles pour que tout cicatrise bien.

\- Tu n'as pas choisi ce symbole sans raison, commença Shinji après que je le sois rhabillé.

Cette phrase n'attendait pas de réponse et je n'en donnai pas, j'attendis juste la suite.

\- Que veux-tu te prouver ?

\- Je... commençais-je cherchant mes mots ne m'attendant pas à cette question, que même si personne ne donne de sens à notre vie, elle n'en a pas besoin pour continuer à exister même si c'est sans les autres, que l'on a une emprise sur notre propre vie malgré les autres et même malgré nous-mêmes, continuais-je de plus en plus rapidement.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais dit ça. Cette étrange question avait fait remonter mes propres questionnements et j'ai répondu de la même façon que je me réponds à moi-même durant ces moments. Mais cela sonnait étrangement, comme un enfant lorsqu'on le questionne sur quelque chose dont il ne sait pas la réponse.

\- Tsss, tu te compliques vraiment trop la vie, ma propre signification rendait bien mieux ! fit Shiro en se rapprochant des deux autres.

\- Chacun en tire son propre sens, répondis-je dans un souffle.

\- Tu manques vraiment de finesse parfois, dit Shiniji à Shiro dans un souffle dédaigneux.

\- Ha ha ha ha, c'est toi qui me dit ça ? répondit Shiro en éclatant de rire. La finesse ne fait absolument pas parti de tes caractéristique, j'te rappelle comment tu t'es rapproché de moi ?

\- Rien à voir, répondit-il croisant ses bras et tournant la tête dans l'autre sens, et je crois pas que tu t'en sois plain. Et on s'enfout là c'est pas le sujet, rajouta-t-il, je voulais aider la gamine mais tu m'aides vraiment pas.

Shiro ne répondit que par un grand éclat de rire accompagné d'une claque sur les fesses de Shinji qui n'eut qu'un simple soupir découragé à cette réaction.

\- Barf mon petit chéri je te dis juste que tu te compliques la vie, dit Shiro après avoir calmé son rire. Et que c'est pas fait pour toi. Je vais t'aider à la comprendre. Kuchiki Rukia, tu es dans la même école que mon petit frère, Ichigo. Ça a fait tilt qu'après coup mais il m'avait déjà parler d'une gamine qui traînait souvent seule ou avec un air bougon.

Merde, quelle était la probabilité qu'ils connaissent quelqu'un de ma fac ? Ichigo... Ce prénom me disait quelque chose, un rouquin qui n'est pas dans ma section mais qui a de tel cheveux dans un pays monochrome que tout le monde le connait au moins de nom.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il m'avait dit ? demanda-t-il à Shinji en rigolant à moitié, qu'il trouvait que je tirais la même gueule qu'elle avant de te rencontrer chéri.

\- Arrêtes avec tes "chéri" sarcastiques, grogna Shinji. T'es lesbienne c'est ça ? me demanda-t-il abruptement en me regardant des les yeux.

\- Et bah voilà ça marche mieux sans ta foutu délicatesse qui te ressemble pas, dit Shiro en rigolant de plus bel. Et vu la gueule qu'elle nous tire on a visé juste.

Rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à voix haute, enfin en tout cas jamais à une tierce personne. Je me le refusais, ça rendait les choses trop réelles. Tout cela me mettait juste mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas comment réagir.

\- Te complique pas la vie encore une fois, fit Shiro coupant net mes réflexions. Si tu ne l'avais toujours pas compris je sors avec ce crétin blond, et si mon frère a fait un parallèle entre nos situations c'est parce que je suis gay.

\- Et moi bi, rajouta Shinji. C'est donc bien pour ça cette morosité ?

Je ne répondais que par hochement de tête incapable de répondre quoi qui ce soit de plus articulé. Je les vis se jeter un coup d'œil entre eux, ils ne savaient clairement pas quoi dire et n'avaient pas prévu de s'occuper des états d'âme d'une "gamine" comme le disait Shiro. Merde, j'ai quand même vingt ans, je suis plus une simple collégienne. Mais à qui je mens ? Mon comportement de gamine effarouchée et incapable de se comprendre soi-même fait clairement penser à une pauvre collégienne en détresse.

\- Merde alors ton frangin a raison, tu tirais exactement la même tronche avant, s'exclama Shinji.

\- Tsss je peux même pas te contredire chéri je me suis trop vu tirer la tronche dans le miroir le matin. J'fais pas les bonnes œuvres mais je te comprends gamine. Mais même si tu le penses t'es pas seule, et le monde entier va pas s'acharner contre toi car t'es homo. Ouais t'as des cons qui te sortiront des saloperies mais tu risques pas de te faire lapider en place publique à cause de ça.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, je dois te rappeler comme tu étais ? Ce que veut dire ce grand crétin, c'est que ça sert à rien de se renfermer sur soi-même. Il faut apprendre à s'ouvrir aux autres, certes des fois les gens réagissent mal mais faut pas faire non plus des généralités. Puis merde ne serait-ce que pour ne pas donner raison à ces connards qui disent qu'on devrait vivre caché il faut s'accepter. On est comme ça et je ne changerai pour rien au monde.

\- Merci pour ce discours d'une grande poésie, ricana Shiro. On est pas dans le monde des bisounours mais pas la peine non plus de se prendre pour un grand martyr. Les personnes proches de toi qui t'apprécient feront un effort pour toi. Sinon c'est clairement pas une grosse perte.

\- Même si c'est la famille ? Demandais-je avec un sourire triste.

Une moue crispée me répondit. Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Des fois on s'imagine juste le pire, commença doucement Shinji en cherchant ces mots. Il y en a bien sûr, mais la majorité des familles acceptent peut-être après un peu de temps, mais ils acceptent quand même.

\- Arf c'est vrai qu'en étant une Kuchiki même moi je peux me poser la question. Mais t'es pas obligée de déballer ça maintenant. Attends un peu d'être indépendante qu'un cas de pépin grave tu sois pas à le rue. Mais n'en parler à personne n'est pas une bonne idée. Merde sois fière de qui tu es, fais honneur à mon putain de chef d'œuvre gravé dans ta peau et dis merde à cette société qui pourrait dire que t'es pas à ta place. C'est ta vie et c'est à toi qu'elle appartient pas à ces connards.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à ces paroles. C'est avec cette idée que j'avais franchi la première fois la porte de ce magasin. Mais l'entendre ainsi avec presque un sens différent ça les renforçait encore davantage. Oui même sans l'approbation des autres nous sommes toujours là, car qu'importe ce que les autres pensent cette vie est mienne. Même si je la passe à y rechercher un sens que je ne trouverai pas forcément elle reste unique car c'est la seule que j'ai.


End file.
